Habitación
by Kitsune-Alfa
Summary: Hola mi nombre es nami, pasemos un rato divertido tu y yo.


hola mis pequeños salvajes se preguntaran me diran me la mentaran diciendome tal vez puede ser que cuando terminare mis demas historias debo decirles que algunas ya lar terminare denstro de dos o meximo tres capitulos dejare en su criterio cuales unas historias son mas pequeñas que otras asi que es por eso que tengo esta mania de querer seguir subiendo mas historias no se me enojen y si lo hacen ya ni modo que puedo hacer en fin espero que les giste y nos vemos sabra dios en cual de todas mis historias nos vemos!

Habitación

…

 _En Japón como tal vez en cualquier parte del mundo existen servicios del bajo mundo, y por servicios del bajo mundo me refiero a que no es nada digamos que tan ilegal, entras a la aplicación te registras y después ese registro puedes buscar quien te guste, pagas por el "numero" de teléfono, y al final solo te deben decir la dirección y hora de la cita junto con el dinero acordado en un sobre, claro todo de forma segura._

-oye nat que harás hoy?-

 **"81-05X-XXXX**

 **hola soy kyo nos podemos ver en el hotel sun fest habitación 304 a las 5:30"**

 **"claro ahi nos vemos"**

-mhh tengo que trabajar-

-demonios tan rápido?, me pregunto cómo lo haces, y créeme que ya vi tu perfil-

-mai deja de solo presumir tus atributos y ser tan llamativa-

-tiene razón el cachorro no solo son pechos además vimos su foto y esta realmente apetecible-

-vamos chicas quien no ama los pechos grandes-

-bueno teniendo en cuenta que te andas quejando pues quien sabe-

-ya la oíste afróntalo pechugona-

-ahora solo por eso me invitaran a comer-

-por mi parte olvídalo ando corta de efectivo y esto me ayudara en la semana-

-deberías de hacer algo con esa afición a la lencería nat-

-oye déjame en paz-

-solo decía y tu nao?-

-yo que?-

-me invitaras a comer?-

-imaginar que puedes poner esa cara y no ponerla en tu perfil decepciona, pero ok esta bien lo hare pero después de mi cita-

-yajuu!-

-bueno chicas nos vemos-

-espera casanova, nos vemos en algún lado para irnos después a casa?-

-estaré en sun fest-

-y yo en el chronos-

-en la estación del medio? Adentro-

-creo que puedo con eso-

-yo igual-

-entonces con cuidado y usa protección nat-

 _de que va este trabajo?, bueno se podrán imaginar no es cierto?, si no pues; si, "salgo" con personas que me pagan ya sea para tener sexo o simple compañía. Porque lo hago?, obtengo dinero en poco tiempo, tampoco significa que me dedique apasionadamente a este oficio solo quiero ya saben salir de donde estoy darme lujos y esas cosas, es como dicen el dinero hace girar al mundo_

-hola midori-

-que paso mi nat, esta es la tercera vez que te veo en esta semana, espero que esto no interrumpa tus estudios eh-

-ando bien no te preocupes-

-no te creeré hasta que vea tus calificaciones-

-te las dare cuando las tenga, nos vemos-

 _al principio de esto estaba nerviosa y daba gracias a ya no ser virgen sería un horror pensar que le entregaba a un desconocido mi virginidad así que me salvaba de arrepentirme. Después de un tiempo de acostumbrarme por así decirlo a este tipo de citas, se volvió aburrido y monótono, lo único que esperaba era la hora en la que midori o alguna de las chicas de recepción del hotel al que iba me diera mi sobre con dinero._

 _ **...tock...tock..**_

-pasa-

 _Aunque a veces rara la vez me sorprendía como ahora_

-hola gracias por venir nami-chan-

 _Encontrarse con una mujer la cual paga por tus servicios…_

-kyo-san?-

-si, soy yo lamento esto como decirlo...-

 _Recuerdo una vez en la que mai nos contaba a nao y a mi sobre una chica que conocía que también trabajaba en esto, resulto que cuando llego al lugar de la cita se dio cuenta que el cliente era mujer y esta mujer solo la había citado para reclamarle por haberse acostado con su marido, se hizo un escándalo que la chica daba gracias a ser mayor de edad pues solo tuvo que mandar un mensaje al dueño de la página y esta se cerró en menos de una hora, eso fue lo que pensé al verla._

-... Espero no te incomode que bueno sea ya sabes mujer-

 _Pero después de lo que me decía entendí que no era para reclamarme._

-no-

 _y era verdad no era homofóbica pero tampoco lo había echo con una mujer._

-vaya que bien entonces podemos iniciar con esto?-

 _me decía la señora o no tanto ya que la veía y tendría unos veintitantos años, la cual se me acercaba y tocaba la mejilla._

 _A decir verdad cuando sus labios tocaron los míos sentí algo tan extraño, algo tan pasional como esas veces en las que necesitas tener el cuerpo de la otra persona pegado a ti e ir a saciar el deseo que esta debajo de tus bragas._

-estuviste fantástica nami-chan-

 _fue lo que me dijo aun con la respiración agitada tratando de recuperarse al igual que yo pero no le conteste. Después de eso se sentó en la cama buscando sus cosas e igualmente lo hice, la miraba de reojo y es que no podía evitarlo tenía algo que me llamaba la atención y eso era raro.._

-gracias na-chan- _me dijo antes de pararse e irse._

 _Suspire y me termine de vestir al llegar con midori me daba dos sobres._

-y esto?, tengo otro trabajo?-

-es un bono por parte de la chica con la que estuviste, salió con una sonrisa radiante y tímida, que le hiciste-

-n-nada-

-me dices mucho con ese nada y esa actitud, no sabía que te gustaban las chicas-

-que?, no, nada de eso solo es trabajo tampoco es que sea homofóbica-

-esta bien, esta bien tranquila, pero es hora de ir a casa por cierto recuerda que tienes que ir a visitar a youko vale?-

-no lo olvido, gracias, nos vemos-

 _Revise mi celular notando que ya eran las 7:00 pm les mande a las chicas un mensaje si aun seguían en la estación ya que por lo regular solo tardaba una hora para terminar o menos. No espere demasiado en recibir respuesta y me encontré con ellas._

-y como te fue?-

-bien supongo-

-supones?, que paso natsuki-

-nada solo que...-

 _No pude terminar por que nao me interrumpía_

-pechugona significa que le encanto y lo tarde que estamos aquí lo demuestra-

 _La verdad me sentí incomoda y avergonzada por haber recordado sus besos sobre cada parte de mi piel y el cómo sentía sus manos disfrutar de quitarme la ropa mientras lo decía nao._

-bueno por lo menos lo disfrutaste- _dijo mai zanjando la conversación_ -algunos de los patanes solo se preocupan por ellos mismos que ni vale la paga-

 _y era verdad pero el enojo duraba poco ya que solo estábamos con ellos pocos minutos gracias y bendito sea a su falta de resistencia, o simplemente porque no tenían tiempo y necesitaban desahogarse antes de llegar a su casa con esposa e hijos._

 _Pero para mi desgracia los recuerdos de ella y de lo que hicimos en esa habitación me torturaron por un mes hasta el punto de sentirme triste._

-como me gustaría verla de nuevo- _suspiraba mirando mi teléfono al cual le llegaba otro mensaje_

 _ **"81-5XX-XXXX**_

 _ **hola soy sou te puedo ver en el hotel fairy en la habitación 119 a las 4:00pm?"**_

 _ **"esta bien"**_

-otro trabajo?-

 _Esa era mai regresando de la cafetería con nao y con mi comida_

-si-

-aun me sorprende del como consigues varias citas-

-ya te dije no hay que ser tan exhibicionistas-

-esta vez no te reñiré porque tengo dos citas el día de hoy-

-que milagro- _riéndome de ella_

-no se cómo es que sigo siendo tu amiga-

-por qué te gusta como soy, pero para que veas que te parece si te invito un helado el sábado?-

-me parece perfecto-

-nao vienes?-

-aunque no me invitaras iría-

 _Seguimos bromeando hasta que termino el receso. El tiempo paso más rápido de lo normal hasta ahora encontrandome en el hotel, suspire de nuevo; en verdad no sé por qué tenía ganas de verla de nuevo._

-hey nat hace tiempo no venias para acá-

-bueno sabes que el lugar depende de ya sabes, ayane-

-lo se, solo de vez en cuando ven a visitarnos aunque estemos lejos de tu trayectoria-

-lo tomare en cuenta y también traeré a las chicas-

-uh eso suena genial podemos beber un poco-

-suena bien-

-bien entonces cualquier cosa ya sabes que hacer-

-si-

 _al llegar a la habitación 119 note que la puerta estaba entre abierta, dude un poco así que toque primero antes de entrar y sin recibir respuesta entre.._

-hola?, sou-san?-

-nami-chan-

 _Apenas había dado un par de pasos para darme cuenta que sou-san no era sou-san sino era kyo-san, me quede quieta solo para ver como ella se arrojaba a mis labios dejando caer mi mochila para solo después sentir sus manos extremadamente ansiosas tan ansiosas como las mías, como debajo de mi vientre. En ese momento me di cuenta que ella me gustaba y me gustaba demasiado, pero que debía de hacer? Fue lo que me dije al verla irse de nuevo_


End file.
